


Worth the Wait

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [142]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary (and prompt):  Ed waits for Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Edward groaned, banging the back of his skull in the wall behind his chair. It didn’t help any. The pain didn’t block out what was happening behind the door in front of him, and he didn’t slam his head hard enough into the wall to knock himself out. 

Unconsciousness might be preferable. Edward squinted down the hall at the clock, hissing through his teeth at the time. How long was this going to take? He wished there was someone around he could ask. Getting to his feet, he paced the hallway, not going too far away from the door. Under it, a little slice of light gleamed. Shadows cut through the light from time to time, giving him the impression of movement. Didn’t offer up any real information, though. 

Sucking in a breath, Edward wanted to scream, pound his fists against the wall, anything to relieve the tension building in his spine. A thin wire seemed to stretch between his temples, and someone was plucking at it like it was strung on a guitar. Any minute now, he’d explode like Mt. Polos, over in Milos. The pressure crawled up his back, sticking in his throat, making the cords stand out in his neck. His jaw clenched, along with his fists. Every single muscle in his body went tight. He trembled hard enough to make his teeth chatter. Edward stalked the door. 

As the red haze came over his sight, he saw the knob twist, heard the latch click. The door opened, Winry appearing in it. She paused in the gap, leaning her elbow on the door frame, the movement accentuating the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. The dress clung to her torso, flaring a little bit at the mid-thigh region, sheathing her in a color somewhere between midnight and ebony. A thin line of rhinestones started at her right collarbone and swept down to her left hip, winking with even the most subtle movement. The rhinestones were repeated on the seam of her stockings, running down her legs in the back, the line disappearing into a pair of mid-height heels. Her hair had been piled on top of her head in elaborate curls, some still spilling down to frame her face and tickle the top of her bare back. 

Edward thought he’d swallowed his tongue. 

“So?” she asked. 

“Gnggk,” Edward managed to get out. 

Winry’s carmined smile let him know she’d translated that to ‘worth the wait’.


End file.
